


Lonely Together

by yorkshirerose18



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkshirerose18/pseuds/yorkshirerose18
Summary: It had been months since she last saw him, when he had left her with so much as a phone call or a goodbye.Now, here he is. Back in town and ready to talk. Is she ready to listen, and what does she have to say?





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I’d try write a songfic!  
> I’ve had the idea for a while as it reminded me of their relationship. 
> 
> Song: Lonely Together by Avicii.

_Treating you well, but I'm caught in the middle. I caught the edge of the knife and it hurts just a little._

“You left Jess” Rory said. Broken. She looked at him with tear brimmed eyes, as she was finally face to face with the boy who she had painfully loved and lost. 

_Yeah I know, and I know, and I know, and I know that I can't be your friend. It's my head or my heart and I'm caught in the middle._

“Why did you leave me?” She sobbed. Tears were now streaming down her face as she asked the question that had haunted her every thoughts for the past few months. 

_My hands are tied but not tight enough, you're the high that I can't give up.  
Oh Lord, here we go. _

“I had to leave Rory. I wasn’t good enough for you back then, but I’ve changed now. I got my GED and I came back for you. To prove myself worthy of you” Jess pleaded with her. 

_I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight. At the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine and I know, I can’t change you and I won’t change. I might hate myself tomorrow but I’m on my way tonight_

“How can I trust you Jess?” She challenged him. “What could possibly make you believe that I would want you back after you left without a word? What could you possibly say to me to make me forgive what you did to me?” She was yelling now. Confused, hurt, anger. 

_Let’s be lonely together._

“I love you”

It was as if time had stood still and knocked every last breath from her lungs. Fiercely. Passionately. Sincerely was how he had said it. When she finally gained the courage to look at him, she saw honesty in his eyes. He looked like a man with everything to lose. 

All this time. All this heartache. This is what he had to say to her? She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, quickly contemplating what possible to say. After what felt like an eternity to Jess, she finally spoke. 

_A little less lonely together_

“I love you too Jess” she said softly, finally admitting it aloud. She was so terrified and yet so certain at the same time. It felt good. It felt right. She was ready to forgive everything that had happened for this gut feeling. 

_Eyes wide shut and it feels like the first time, before the rush to my blood hurts too much and we flatline. Yeah I know, and I know, and I know, and I know just how this ends.  
I'm all messed up and it feels like the first time. _

“How are we going to make this work?” She asked him. Feeling doubt. Fear. Dread. All burning down in the pit of her stomach

_I might free myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight, at the bottom of the bottle, you're the poison in the wine and I know, I can’t change you and I won’t change._

“We can make this work Ror. You know we’re supposed to be together! I knew it the first time I saw you and you know it too” He strongly assured her. She smiled gently. 

_I might hate myself tomorrow, but I’m on my way tonight.  
Let’s be lonely together. _

“Okay” she quietly replied. Feeling the most complete she had in months. People in this town would definitely be against them and there would be scandal and hostility for months. The relationship would dfinitely not supported by her mother, but most probably by Luke. Either way, no matter who thought wha about them, Rory knew that with Jess by her side, they could conquer anything and anyone. 

He wiped her tears and finally took her into his arms, gently kissing her head. He was right where he wanted to be. He was home. 

_A little less lonely now._


End file.
